Redefining Hatred
by Michi Panda
Summary: Princesses from other lands do not fall for little obnoxious brats like some socalled princes of Egypt. And they most certainly do not want them near them.. No. No...[Lolz I suck at this XD] [AtemxOC]
1. Being Informed

Ok, yah. This is my first time writing a freakin Yugioh fanfic. And writing a story here, may I add. So the beginning is sorta sucky. Just hope you'll read long enough for the good stuff xD. But yeah. Enjoy.

&&&

"The queen wishes to speak to you, princess."

She opened her amber eyes and looked at the servant who said it and got up from half lying down on her bed.

"Does she really?" she replied.

"Y-yes, your highness"

"Spectacular" as she left the room, to the main room of where her mother was. It was rare, that her mother would call her at such an hour. A few minutes later she entered the main room. Her "beloved" older sister was there too. This might be either serious, or some pointless meeting.

"Ah, Mina, you have arrived." her mother said, while standing up.

"I understand you sent for me." as she crossed her arms across her chest. She was never one to be patient.

"Yes, I wanted to inform you that we are going to be staying in Upper Egypt, for the rest of the war"

". . . Are you serious? You know how much I despise some people over there." she snapped.

"Oh dear Ra, calm down. It is nothing you can do anyway. It has all been arranged, we leave tomorrow."her selfish, self centered, ego-centered sister, Nanami, sneered.

"Mother, you cannot serious are you? And if so, why?" she questioned.

"Well...your father thought it might be best for us to go to the neighboring land, during the war against Sinai" she replied.

"Eh, but..." she was speechless. She didn't like going to Upper Egypt, not to mention staying. But then, she had no choice but _to_ go. But oh my Ra, that would mean, ugh, going to see the Prince of Egypt, until the end of the war. Greeat.

Nanami stood there, happy and all. _Oh, this is great! Not only will I be close to the prince, but to his very attractive cousin. Oh who am I fooling? Both are them are the same. But what if she interferes,_ she looked at Mina,_ or if they have another girl over there. Then I'll just get them out of the picture, yeah._

Mina looked at her sister clenching her fist, as to winning some kind of award or something. Either way...it was odd.

"Mother, Is there no way for me to stay here?"

"No. It's too dangerous. Your father fear the enemy might attack here"

_They might plan it, but they won't succeed._ She thought to herself. _I have to talk my way out of this, there has to be a way to get out of this. _She was going to beg, cry, plead, **_anything_** to not go to the Palace in Egypt.

&&&

Yes, yes she doesnt wanna go to Egypt. And I told you it was sucky. But whatever. I'll probably update tomorrow.


	2. The Attractive Stranger

I have to thank the two people who reviewed. Thanks! 3xinfinity. But anyway, this chapter is more suspenseful than the last. So I hope you like.

Oh, BTW. I forgot to add in the last chapter for like beginning of the story. There might be some false Anciet Egyptian stuff. Or not very accurate. But I did do my best to research the topic, and yeah. I tried. So Im sorry to those who might get mad at some inaccurate stuff. Anyway, Enjoy

&&&

"Well, I will be sending some servants to pack your clothing since we are leaving tomorrow morning" Mina's mother said.

Still in awe, Mina walked to the garden. Stroking her tan hand through her dark brown hair. _I do not want to go to Egypt. No, No! Ugh, listen to myself. I sound like a 5 year old. _Mina argued with her self as she sat down at the edge of the pond. She had to get out...and dress like a commoner, just to think for a while.

Luckily, she had some cloths that she "borrowed" from the servants. She wore black lightweight linen, to cover most her body, a transparent cloth over her head, and a cloth over her mouth and nose, so no one would recognize her.

As she was leaving...

"You there!"

She froze. She knew she couldn't go outside the palace walls. Would the guard recognize her?

"What business have you here?"the guard said.

"I..err..am relative with one of the servants within the palace"she said nervously.

The guard threw her a suspicious look. "...Whom?"

"I uh" She was cut off by another guard.

"The chief wishes to speak with you"

He turned around and said, "I will be right there." and turned back around to see that the girl he was interrogating was gone.

_That was seriously close_, she thought to herself as she entered the main part of the city.

Looking around to see what the people had for sale. There was all kinds of things. Swords, food, even animals.

Distracted by everything on the market, she didn't realize that there a person in front of her, and was about to collide with her. BAM. She had hit the figure and she had fallen to the ground, and rubbed her head. She looked up to see who it was she had collided with.

She couldn't really see the face, but you could tell it was a boy. He was face was hidden by a hood. He held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed it as she looked up to see if she could make out the face hidden under the hood. Unfortunately, she didn't succeed.

"Ay..uh" She stuttered, then looked up. "Thanks."

He grinned. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about that seemed somehow familiar, and attractive.

_Oh come on. You're not seriously thinking that this stranger is attractive._

She smiled back, and walked off. As she did, he turned too, towards the sun, and she saw, by the corner of her eye, that he had crimson eyes.

Then, she thought, _Could it be?_ She turned around, and there was no one there in a hood. _No possible way._ She looked back, but he was gone. _Hmm. _And continued on browsing.

&&&

Dun dun dun, I wonder who could it be. xD Hope you liked. And stay tuned[lawl for the next chappie soon :D


	3. The Journey

Don't got much to say, cept thanks to the people who reviewed :D. Other than that enjoy teh story

&&&

The stranger looked at Mina's back, and in the shoulder, there was a marking, like a birthmark. Shape of a crescent. He knew who this person was, it was none other than the princess of these regions.

As he was heading back to where he came from, he took off his hood. Under the hood, was a tan, tri-colored, spiky-haired, boy. Also part of the royal family. [Dun dun dun

Mina sneaked to garden just as the sun was setting. And who only to find her was none other than her sister.

"My my, where did you disappear off to," she asked annoyingly. "Youare very lucky, father does not know about this. He could give you a punishment for going out of the palace walls without anyone knowing. Imagine if something happened to you. How would be know if something happened to you?" she asked again fiddling with flower.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Nanami. I love blackmail as much as the next conniving princess that comes along, need I remind you of the commoner that came by the other day, hm?" Mina said in a meaningful tone.

Nanami stared and just stood there.

"I didn't think so" she said as she walked by smiling, going to her chamber to change into the correct clothes before anyone saw her. But she could not help thinking of that stranger in the market. His damn smile, but where in Ra's name did she see it before?

As usual, she was summoned to go to the last meal of the day, just before the sun set.

[OK, I looked up every where and I don't know how these peeps dined, so Im just gonna say that the dined on table in this big room and crap

_While Eating_

"So everything is set then, we leave tomorrow."

Mina grimaced at thinking of the trip over there.

"Is there something bothering you, Mina" her mother asked worriedly.

Mina looked up, "Its just that," she paused "Why do we actually have to go there? I mean, there really is no real meaning to going all the way to Egypt, just **for** protection."

"We already explained this to yo-"

"No, you have not" she cut her mother off. "It is not just because of the fighting, mother" She stood up and sighed, "I seem to have lost my appetite" and she walked off to her room.

While walking she came to her senses, _Could it be? Maybe...Nanami tricked mother to Egypt. Because...because she likes the Pharaoh's son...or his cousin...hm. But Nanami is not that clever to do that. We are talking about Nanami here, the girl who does not even know how to get on a camel by herself without breaking a nail. _She laughed at the thought.

She threw herself to the bed, when her mother came through the door way, "Mina, what is the matter with you?!"

Mina turned around and looked at the ceiling while saying, "Mother, you know as much as I do that I despise that palace pampered brat."

"Mina!"

"Mother, it's the truth. With his nose stuck high in the air, thinking he is the ruler of the world"

The queen sighed, "Well, you are to come to Egypt along with us, whether you like it or not" And she walked out of her room.

_Damn it all._

Mina's lady in waiting awoke her almost at the brink of dawn. She lazily got up and got dressed appropriately for the travel to the other kingdom.

By the time the four of them [Her mother, sister, herself, and a guard(because they couldn't go alone) got to their own camels, the sun had just barely risen. And they knew it would a long journey so they packed water, and food.

And so they left. After a few hours, she was getting exhausted. The heat was strong, and she was starting to see hallucinate. There was this one time where she had seen a white haired man riding a horse through the desert. And thats when she got the water because she **knew** she needed it.

A few "modern time" hours later, she could see in the horizon, the grand alabaster stone palace that stood right before her very eyes. The palace that would her "home" til...the end of the damned war.

Mina whispered, "And there it is."

Nanami looked rather happy...Mina looked annoyed.

&&&

So now, its teh almighty Egypt, what mischief awaits Mina? O: you'll hafta wait xD. But thanks for reading.


	4. Palace Wanderings

Ok, see here we are at teh grrreeat palace of egypt O: what will happen now? Well, I'll just cease from stalling and let you just read the story xD

&&&

They got to the Grand Entrance of the palace, to be greeted by the Pharaoh himself, and his wife. Surprisingly enough and to Mina's enlightment, their son wasn't there.

Once they got off their camels, the wife came and greeted them, "Oh, how nice it is to see you after such a long time. It seems so long since we last saw you three."

"Ah, well its nice to see you too." Mina's mother smiled. "And may I ask where is Atem?"

"Well, he is probably wandering off somewhere." The pharaoh spoke.

"Some future pharaoh," Mina muttered.

As if no one heard her, the continued their little conversation."Ok now, lets get all your belongings to the chamber each of you'll be staying in." the pharaoh's wife said.

A few slaves came and took everything from the camels, and awaited to be commanded of where to put them.

"Put the belongings of Mina next to bedroom that belongs to Atem,"Mina choked, "and continuing on down with the rooms and things starting with Nanami", she ordered and the slaves left.

_I have to sleep next to his room,...damn it all...again._

They all went to see their chambers and such, minus the Pharaoh, because he had "Pharaoh-ly duties". Just as the queen decided to create "small talk".

"So how old is Mina?"

"She is 17, your highness" her mother said.

"There is no need for formalities," she chuckled " no one is around, and Mina is a year younger than Atem, what are the chances of that. Oh I see wedding flower pedals!"

_Yeah, right. When the Nile dries up. _

"If no one mind, I will depart will be going to my..uh chambers." Mina stuttered. "I am quite exhausted from my trip"

"Oh dear, you three must be famished" the queen said.

"Not exactly famished, I just need to rest for a while" as she walked off.

"Mina, wait" her mother called out to her. "Take this bracelet, it is really a bother"

"Er..alright" and she took it and tucked it in her belt, that surrounds her dress.

"Take it to your room, and keep it in a safe place."

"Sure thing."

She got to her destination, and saw to the other door, _Ay...that's his room._ And she entered her's. It seemed ... comforting. There was a covered canopy bed with red cloths, and there were pillars that had paint on swirling around the it. And the vases were so beautiful, with all its-

_**-Clink-**_

_What was that?_

She turned around to see that there was a girl in mid-air aiming for her. Mina quickly moved out of the way, as the brown haired girl hit the floor with a _thud._

"Who in Ra's name are you?" Mina asked curiously.

"Hi! I am Mana!" she said energetically as she got up, "Ow, and who are you?"

"My name is.. Mina" she said with a weird expression on her face. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought this was Atem's room" Mana said while straightening out her the bottom of her dress. "I really apologize for that."

"Do not worry about it," she smiled.

"Oh, since Atem is apparently not here,"Mana smiled. "or anywhere near, want to go for walk around the palace? You must be one of the guests staying here"

"Er, sure why not? I have nothing else to do"

They both walked out to the palace gardens, it was far larger than the one back at home. There were flowers even Mina hadn't seen.

"So what where you doing in my room anyway?" Mina asked.

"As I said, I thought it was Atem's room, and I was trying to play a trick on him" she said energetically, as always.

"Like what scare him to-" She was cut off.

"Oh me, oh my. What have we here?" Mina turned around, only to see, no the prince, but the preist of the palace.

"Oh, hi. Nice to see you again." Mina said with much sarcasm.

"Haha, charmed." Seth said. "I heard you are staying here for quite a while."

"Unfortunately...yes."

"Hey Seth! Have you seen Atem?" Mana asked eagerly.

"Yes, he is coming, right now," he pointed at the figure walking from inside the palace.

_Well, the rumors where true, she is here, _**he** thought.

&&&

OH SNAP. hehe its Atem, and yeah...Mana was a little too energetic xD; But yeah thanks for reading.


	5. And So Comes the Annoyance

Oh. mah. gawd. Here is teh chappy. And thanks Spirit Elma, for teh awesome review

The chapters are catching up to where still writing D:

_&&&_

_And there he is,_ Mina thought. It had been a while since she last saw this prince. And the reason for their "rivalry"

He approached the part of the palace garden to where they were, as Mina tried to come up with something slick to say him. He beat her to it, "Is it me, or have you gotten smaller than before?"

"I _adore _your sense of humor, Atem. Really. Have you ever considered being a fool," she said sarcastically.

"Nice see you again." Atem said."Why don't we just cut to the chase? I don't like you, you don't like me" .

Mina laughed, Atem stared."Oh dear Atem. Can't you get past the thick head of yours?" Mina said as she tapped his head. "We are already past dislike, I just love your narcissism"

Seth and Mana knew they didn't get along. But was it for that much? They were practically cats and dogs for Ra's sake. You could see sparks coming from there eyes going towards each other. And not in the good way.

"Um, would it not be better if we continue looking through the uh..palace." Mana suggested.

"Sure," Mina said still glaring at Atem. "Why not?"

Atem and Seth still tagged along while Mana showed Mina around. They finished looking at the garden, the dueling area, the other rooms, and practically everything else there is to be in a Egyptian palace. Soon enough, the came across...a "lady".

"Oh! Atem there you are!" a girl from behind squealed. "I was looking for you everywhere!"

Everyone turned around, Mina could not really put her finger on it..but she has seen her before. Could it have been from the last time she had came to Egypt? And then..

Mina smacked her palms together, and pointed at the girl, "I remember you. You're Atem's little, eh what do I want to call it, stooge, maybe?"

The girl looked at Mina with great irritation and odium, "What idiocy do you speak of? I am Atem's wife to be, well" she giggled. "Not officially, but soon to be." _Ugh, this girl. I do not like her attitude. She is very_ _aesthetic. She just might interfere between me, and Atem. And I cannot let that happen._

Atem looked rather annoyed. But this gesture did not surpass Mina, she noticed and grinned. "Is that so?"

_There must be something worth taking from her._"Yes, very much. Oh! Excuse me, I believe I seem to have forgot to introduced myself. I am Teana!" _and_ she looked around to see the golden bracelet hanging on her belt. _Perfect._

Mina saw Teana's odd expression on her face."...Riiight"

"Oh, well. Look at the sun. I have to run! Oh and Seth, and Mana. Mahaado is looking for you" Teana said as she was snatching the bracelet.

Mana slapped her forehead, "I forgot about training, I got to go!"

"Then I guess, Atem will have to show me the rest,"Mina said.

"Ok...then."Mana said in a weird tone.

"Come on Seth. Come on, Mana. Mahaado won't look so happy." Teana said. "Oh and bye Atem, I will miss you for a while!"

"Err, alright."he said annoyed.

After she left, and was no where to be seen. Mina couldn't help but laugh.

"I see no humor in this." he said in a serious tone.

"Oh but I do" she continued laughing. "Dear Ra, I have never seen a girl more humorous than her" she wiped a tear from her eye.

He scoffed.

"Oh, I forgot. I have to head back to my room to leave.." as she felt around..._No._ _She-she would not dare. She could not... _No wonder she felt a tap.

"Leave what?"

"Where does that girl live or sleep or whatever" she asked desperately.

"She lives two doors down from mine." he replied.

"Good."she said tensely

"Err, so I-I forgot, as I said earlier, I have to go do something. See you later, Atem.", Mina paused. "..or whenever" as she ran back to her room, to boil up a plan. She knew she couldn't possibly get it at the moment, but in the night she had a mission. Retrieve that damned bracelet.

&&&

I didnt wanted to offend anyone of this chappy ok? But Nanami couldnt do that...cause...there is no point xD. So yeah o.o. Hope you've enjoyed reading :D


	6. Night of Mischief

Sorry people, for like the late update. I didnt have writers block or anything, I just forgot, cause of the many things going on and ...yah Dx But anyway here it is, and a bit longer than the rest. Yup yup. Enjoy x3

&&&

Mina waited a few moments for everyone to fall asleep. Or at least to sound asleep. So she could get out of the room so she could get the bracelet back from the thieving not-so-lady.

When there was no noise outside, she decided she would go already. Mina opened the door quietly and crept two doors from hers to the left. She saw several torches on, and so she bursted in.

"Where did you put my bracelet, you little thief," Mina scolded. While Teana looked surprised to be visited at that hour.

"And here I thought you wouldn't have noticed, being over whelmed by the Prince's presence and all," Teana _tried_ to say sneeringly. Mina couldn't laugh more hysterically.

Mina wiped a tear from her eye. "Just tell me where the damn bracelet is so I can get the rest that I need."

Teana looked confused, "What makes you think I will tell you?"

"Ugh, listen. I do not have all night, I need that bracelet, it is not mine, so if you please," Mina demanded as she put out her hand.

Teana looked at the hand, "I do not have it."

"Er, what?"

"I do not have it," Teana repeated.

"Then where is it?" Mina asked impatiently. Balling up her fist and putting them on her hips.

"If my memories serve me right...it is under the Prince's pillow," she said while smirking.

"It is where?" No believing her ears.

"You heard me."

"And why did you but it there?!...Out of all places you had to put it there?"Mina questioned as she left the room. Was she really going to go inside Atem's room. Was she going to sneak in there search his pillows, just to get a bracelet... Heck yeah she was.

Mina opened ever so quietly that even the slightest sound could wake Atem up. She crawled over to the bed where the young prince was sleeping. _Ok, Mina. All you have to do is grab the bracelet from under the pillow, and go._ She had been lucky that her mother hadn't asked for it earlier that day. After the "tour" around the palace. As if she has never been here before. But anyway.

Atem was sprawled all over the bed. One hand here, one hand over there, a leg near, and the other one by the end of the earth. Luckily, he wasn't on one of the pillows. Mina's hands reached for one of the unused pillows.

Just as she was reaching for the middle of the pillow...Atem suddenly moved over here hand. Mina froze.

_Uh...oh..._

If Mina removed the hand, he would wake up. Mina tried a different angle, in which it was like she was practically on top of him.

_The ridiculous crap I get into for a damn bracelet._

Teana was looking through the crack in the door, and saw how Mina was over the sleeping prince. _I wonder what the guards will think about this._ And ran off.

Little did both of them know, the one laying on the bed, was not asleep at all. He knew why Mina was there, and why she was positioned. Yet, he was enjoying every moment of it.

_Ugh, how am I gonna get this stupid bracelet..._

Footsteps getting closer and closer...

_Damn it all. _She had no time, she couldn't think. She could only do one thing.

The guards opened the door to see a sleeping figure on the bed. Teana was behind them.

"Is this what you sent us for?" one of the guards whispered. "Find the prince sleeping soundly in his room?"

"I uh, but I saw someone inside the room"

"Well, you must've been seeing things." And as that was said, they left and shut the room.

Mina resurfaced from under the covers. _Oh my Ra, that was close_.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" came a voice from the other side of the bed.

Mina looked perplexed. And turned her head slowly to find an Atem sitting up from his bed with his hands behind his head. "You were awake this whole time?"

"Of course I was," he said cocky-ly[o.O

Mina felt rage boil up inside her. "Well, I only came here to find what I was looking for so-"

"You mean this?" he said while holding the bracelet she was longing to have ever since this afternoon.

"Can I have that back?" she asked.

"Well, that depends.."

"Eh?"

"If you can get it from me." he said with a smirk.

Mina had an annoyed look on her face. "Atem, this is no times for games."

"Who said anything about games?"

"Just give me the damn bracelet." she said angrily. As she reached over to where it was. And Atem pulled it away. "Atem, gi-" as she reached over from where Atem currently had which was a bit beyond her reach. Enough to make her go over the bed, and bringing an un-expecting prince along with her, making him land on top of her. "Oof"

He froze.

She looked at him in a weird way, "You can get off me now." she demanded.

"Oh, right.." and he sat up straight against his bed.

"Eh, well...Good night." and Mina zoomed off to her room. _He-he was on top of me_, she thought as she entered her room. _He was..Oh Mina don't think like that. Just go to sleep. You need._

_**But you know you still like him.**_

_Eh? _And there was no response.

&&&

Do I sense an attraction? oh mah gah, who knows, cept I! xD Hope you enjoyed.


	7. What is Ka?

Yeah, Imnot updating as I used to hehe, sollies. xD; But, school's starting soon, and I gotta have this finish by then. Or I'll nevah finish Dx So yeah. BTW Im not gonna be here for like...5 days. BUT dunt worry, Imma be writing chappies so Cha. ;D

&&&

By morning, Mina was awakened by the blazing sun hitting her eyes. _Dawn already?_ As she put a pillow over her face, only to be awoken by a tug on her foot. And she looked that she was being tugged by her annoying sister.

"What do you want?" Mina questioned.

"Mother told me to wake you"

Mina looked and she had already left. "...Hmm, odd."

&&&

That afternoon, Mina was informed that there was a formal event occurring in a few days.

"What's it to me?" she said blantly.

"It is something to you because you are attending it." her mother said.

"Eh, I beg your pardon?!"

"Yes, and also there are other people from other places coming here too. So it might get a little crowded."

"Agh, you know how much I hate formal things." Mina whined.

"You hate lots of things, and you are going. Now, you have 5 days to get a dress, and shoes. And don't forget you have to get your hair done formally for this," Her mother said as she left the room [which was her room btw

Mina left the room also. She left to go search for Mana. To see what she was doing. Turns out that she practicing some magic around the back garden near the pond...With Seth and Atem right along with her.

"You'll never get that stupid spell done," taunted Seth

"Oh, be quiet. Hey Mina," Mana said as Seth and Atem had turned around.

"Hello, what are you doing?"

"Oh just practicing a few spells, and uh, we were about to practice dueling, to-"Mana was cut off by possibly the most annoying person in the palace.

"Did some say dueling!?" Lady Teana squealed as she was coming from the corner of the hall.

"What is dueling?" Mina asked finding it strange that she had never heard about this.

"Dueling," Seth replied being his obnoxious self. "Is a form of fighting with Ka."

Mina looked even more puzzled, "What is Ka?"

"Ka is a kind of shadow monster [is it? Or demon. Whatever. that use with to duel. You use these," he held up his left wrist. "To know how much energy you have left to fight. Even though it might look fun, it is quite dangerous, because if it so happens that the energy gauge goes all the way down, outcomes could be fatal..."Seth explained with a serious face.

"Nice explanation, genius." Atem teased as he slightly pushed Seth.

Seth sarcastically chuckled, "And this here." He held out a golden rod. "Helps it get it out."

"It shines a lot," Mina laughed.

"Heh, its called the Millennium Rod" Mina stared.. "So you want to try?" asked Seth.

"Uh, I don't know.."

"And if you do actually summon it, you can duel with me," Teana said mockingly.

_It would be spectacular if I could beat her...just so I could shut her up, _Mina thought as she gave Teana an annoyed look. "Sure. I'll give it a shot,"

Seth showed her a position [I forgot how its done in order to do the summoning. Mina tried, and once and nothing. The second time Seth sneakily held the rod up while she had her eyes closed.

Suddenly, Mina felt a sharp suction coming out from her mouth, but she just stood there as if she couldn't move or breathe for that matter. Then she felt a lump come from her lungs or not necessarily there. And before she knew there was a flying person in the sky just above her.

"Ohh, what is it?" Mina questioned. She looked at everyone else, who looked astonished. "Eh, what happened?"

"That looks like Mana's monster[/shadow/demon/shadow demon/whatever" Seth said still looking at it.

"Except, its not it. Its features are lessened and her eyes are bigger." Atem examined. "If I'm not mistaken, that looks like the Toon Dark Magician Girl"

"Toon? Is it strong?" questioned Mina very curiously about the monster.

"Strong?" Atem laughed. "It is as strong as the Dark Magician Girl, herself. Which, may I say, is far better than any monster that I've ever seen from a beginner."

Mina turned around to see Teana's perplexed face. _Heh, this is rich._

Teana gulped. She has to stay strong.

"So how bout that duel?"

"Eh, yeah sure." Teana said. As Teana summoned her monster. Mina continued to stare at hers. She never knew it could be so aesthetic.

When she had turned around she had found a woman in robes with a staff. "Which monster is that?" Mina asked...yet again. Dear Ra, she was completely clueless.

"That, is the Magician of Faith." Atem answered.

"Sounds adequate."

"Teana are you sure about this?" Seth whispered to her ear. As did Mana to Mina. They both nodded.

Atem, on the other hand, saw this to be sort of entertaining.

Mina looked to the energy gauge, what if it went all the way down? What could happen? Her thoughts were broken by the command of attack sent by Teana. [Yeah the monster can attack :\

Mina saw the attack going straight to her monster. Damn it. She forgot to ask how to do in these kinds of situations. What would anyone with common sense do? "Evade it!" she commanded while holding out her hand. The girl flexed her body in a "C" shape to dodge it. She thought everyone was going to laugh at her, but instead they looked surprised. "Am I missing something?"

"Monsters...do not dodge attacks" [if they do...then they don't in this story xD

&&&

OK OK OK. Toon Dark Magician Girl, it maybe has to be used near toon world. Or is it? I dunno! But dont sue me for coming up with that monster kay? I expected this to be...more exciting Dx So sue me


	8. Wandering of the Night, and the Visitors

Okie doke, Chap. 8 peoples. Teehee Im getting close to ten. Hah, Yay. ANYWAY. There is like a little fluff in this chapter, so yeah. Hehe. I may suck at it, but ...yeah. Enjoy.

&&&

"...No?" Mina hesitantly looked back.

"At least not from the ones we know." Atem said observingly.

_What is this thing... _she thought hastily.

"Mina Giovannah!" [yeah thats her name...like middle name...if Egyptians HAVE middle names...oh well here they do xD

Mina looked back to see her mother's furious face. "Mina, what _**are**_ you doing?"

"Well, mother. To them its called dueling." she replied.

"Do not get smart with me."

"By all means mother, what are you talking about?"

"I made sure you would not get involved with this sort of things when I raised you," she scolded.

"So you knew about this?"

"Of course I knew, your grandfather getting killed in that."

_Oh so that is how he died..._

Her mother got closer. "Now you...put that monster ..thing away. Or something." She dragged Mina away to a remote area of the garden. "I do not want you to be dueling ever again, you understand me?"

Mina gulped, she didn't know her mother would be this upset about this, "Yes, mother"

Her mother gave her a serious look, "Alright, go back with your friends," she said and walked away.

Mina watched her walk away, confused. Maybe she was worried that she'd get hurt like her grandfather. Although she did not see much harm in this. But its better not to disobey her.

Dusk had fallen quicker than Mina had imagined, and she could not sleep at all.

Mina sat up from her bed, _I shouldn' have drank that weird drink. But what can a girl do in this time of night?, _she thought. And came to the thought of walking around the palace, hoping it wouldn't be much of trouble...

Atem was strolling around the hall that was near his room, just to think When he heard footsteps coming from the hall. He looked from the corner. He could only see a shadow, and saw it walking down the hallway. And he had an urge to follow the figure, and did so.

The figure was walking at a normal pace, as if it was broad daylight. And yet, he could not decipher in his mind who that figure was.

Mina felt a weird feeling that she was being followed, but every time she looked back she would see only the dark, and everything to be still. But she was sure was being followed.

Atem saw the figure looking back many time, but he hid in the shadows. And kept on following. Then when the figure stepped in the shining moonlight, he saw that it was Mina. But what was she doing walking around at night?

Just as he too stepped in the shining moonlight, she turned around.

"Atem?" she said. "Where you the one following me?"

He didn't know what to say. "I w-was just," he cut himself off. Atem just observed her in the moonlight, her eyes shined brighter, and he saw more appealing than before.

Mina looked at him weird. He just stood there. She walked closer to him, to see what was wrong, "Hellooo" she waved her hand in front of his face. Atem just looked at her. "What is wrong with you?"

He didn't respond.

"Well, if you are going to continue to act this strange, I will be going back to my room." _That was re-,_ her thoughts were distorted when she felt a sharp tug from her arm. She looked to see that it was Atem holding her back. And with another tug Atem infiltrated her lips. ( ;D ) Mina's eyes widened as she broke from the kiss. "What in the name of Osiris are you thinking?"

"...", he stayed silent as he looked deeply into her eyes, and kissed her one more time except this time she followed it.

For the next two days, Atem and Mina had avoided each other since the incident in the night. It had been awkward, because they had hated each other yet they did what they did that night.

Anyhow, there were guest coming from some countries like France, Italy, and the U.S.S.R. Mina thought it was possible that it would get a little cramped in the enormous palace. And the party was only a day away, and she still had to look for a dress. Out of all the parties she had been to, and had attended, this was one she did not want to go to.

That afternoon, while being in the garden admiring the flowers and the pond with water lilies. There was a lot of commotion going on from down the hall. It seemed like people had arrived from other places for the party. Mina decided to get a closer look.

"Oh, Dis iz a vonderful palace! Do you like it, daughter?"

"Yez, yez fathar" the girl beside the man spoke.

"Oh, such a veautiful vlace!" the other woman said.

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll like it here," the queen encouraged. "Now follow me, and I'll take you to your rooms."

"Mother, father, I will stay behind to look at ze garden." she smiled to her parents.

"It iz fine."

As the girl entered the garden, Mina was leaning with crossed arms one of the pillars, grinning. "Hello, and welcome."

The girl looked startled from the voice that came out of nowhere, "Voah, you ztarled me."

"My apologies," Mina said as she walked over briskly towards the girl. "My name is Mina." She held out her hand.

"Oh, hello. My name iz Svetlana." She took the hand a shook it.

"Svetlana..." _What an odd name, well she **does** come from a foreign country_. "That is a pretty name," she lied.

"Why, zank you! "

"Anytime." Mina said and putting a fake smile.

"Well, I vust leave _you_, I am to veet up with vy parents, zank you for your hozpitality"

Mina nodded and saw her walk away..._Svetlana, has a ring to it._

When Mina had nothing else to do, beside wander around the palace, she had seen Atem quite a few times, but made sure he had not seen her.

While taking her detours avoiding the prince, she had found yet another family coming. And, yet again, her curiosity took the best of her.

"Oh, cest[I cant make the little accent thingies so...you'll have to play along xD magnifique!" squealed the woman. "It is incredible."

"Yes, I have heard that the palace is a nice place."

"Oh, et eez more bettah than 'nice'. Angelique is sure to love eet 'ere."

_Where do they come up with these names?_ She wondered.

"Mina!"

Mina turned around to see an energetic dark haired girl, running towards her. "Hello, Mana"

"Mina," she wheezed. "We were looking all over for you!"

"We?"

"As in me and your mother," she answered.

"Oh," she sighed. "What is the matter?"

"You still don't have a dress!"

"I told her I'd look for one later," Mina whined.

"Well, that party is only a day away, and you need it by tomorrow morning!"

"I will make sure I have one by this evening ok?"

"Hmm, alright."

And it did turn out that she did, in fact, have a dress for herself. It was made while she went out into the markets, just like she did back in her palace. Mina did not want to compete with the rest of the girls who were going to be there. She did not feel that she should do that. It was an elegant, but subtle and simple. [Im not describing xx But Mina had done more things to the dress. Just so it would suit her. After all, she wanted to feel comfortable in the dress to have a good time.

That evening, more guest arrived this time it was four people who had came to stay, a mother, a father, and a daughter as always, and then there was a boy. It clearly must have been there son. Mina did not get a close view of the boy. And it did not really matter to her, but the girl looked like she was from here. So most likely they didnt travel far.

"We certainly are inquisitive today."

Mina turned around to see Seth with crossed arms,_ They sure do cross their arms a lot around here._ "What do you want, Seth," she questioned. "I am already busy enough."

"Snooping around?"

Mina gave him an annoyed look, "No, trying to see where they came from," Mina lied

"And is it your business to know? But lets get to what I was looking for you for. I heard you and Atem had a moment a few nights ago."

Mina froze. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Are you certain?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I am certain," putting her hands on her hips. "Now, if you excuse me I have things to do, and people to see."

"I would not be one to stop you, but you do know," he smirked, Mina stopped walking. "You do have feelings for him. Do not deny it. You are like a carving on a wall, easy to read. Anyone could see it in your eyes, Mina, the glistening. The way you tend to avoid the subject. It is like you have admiration for him."

Mina opened her mouth to disagree and looked quite irritated, because he had hit it right on spot, but she didn't want to give in or admit. She had turned around to give him a mouthful, but he was gone.

&&&

Hehe, I liked writing that part. But anyway. I almost have Chapter 9 done, and its when the story starts getting into its plot. That I came with. Haha, but yeah reviews are love. hearts And thanks to Sakurelle and Spirit Elma for there since teh very first Chapter. You guys are the best. xD


	9. Pretty dresses, and pretty  threats?

You know what I find freakin hilarious? The fact that this chapter was done days back, but couldn't get to I blame school D: But yeah sorry for not updating in forever, I dunt wanna get in that habit ya know? But um, here's chappie 9, where some drama comes in -ohmahgah le gasp-

&&&

Mina was outraged, speechless, and in a state of confusion, also befuddled with loads of questions. Like, how did he know about what happened the other night? Or, how did he..? No, she did not. Mina found herself pacing up and down her room.

_**For the love of Ra, you cannot be serious...**_

_Eh?_

_**Denying it...**_

_Denying what?_

_**That you have feelings for the boy...**_

_I do not! And who are you to tell me what I do or do not_ _feel for certain people?_

_**I am a more mature you. Your conscious. And if it were true that you did not, you would have not answered me quite so quickly to whom I was referring to.**_

_I...uh.._ Her own self was right. But she would not admit it, it was probably just some anemic feeling that would go away, sooner or later. But hopefully sooner.

Mina's thought were cut off abruptly by a knock on the door. And she had just realized that the sun was just about setting, and that party was tomorrow.

She rushed over to the door to see that it was just a servant delivering the dress Mina had sent to be made. She thought it was simple, the way she thought of it. But no, it was way more elegant dazzling than she had imagined. And what if she had it on. Mina chuckled.

A commander slapped down a piece of papyrus onto the surface of table. The hieroglyphics threatening the certain people who were involved and all those who were to interfere would be blown to bits, if the Pharaoh didnt give up the throne, and the give the sacred millennium items.

"What should we do?" one sitting there said.

"I guess we wait." said the commander.

"Wait? What if they are already killed by the time we wait too long?" replied one of the bodies sitting down.

"This is just a threat, we can't do anything about it. There is no leads as to where the enemy will attack first. And not to mention, who he or she will attack first. There are four known to have this...this..mark. And we can't locate them all. They could be anywhere in Egypt..." the commanding body breathed.

"If I may, captain, I will be more than willing to look for the four." A woman stood to suggest.

The captain looked perplexed, " Are you actually willing to search and find these individuals that are probably scattered throughout the country?"

"Well. I already know where two of them are." She stated.

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then I have no other choice but to let you follow them and watch them and to say undercover for this." He commanded.

"Great. Then I'll leave today, immediately."

As the girl left to her journey, the captain sighed and looked at the paper, reciting it in his mind.(And of course translating from hieroglyphics)

_If I do not have them and the throne at my hand._

_Those with the lunar shaped mark,_

_will go at the break._

Dusk had arrived earlier than expected, Mina had done all preparation possible to look decent for this event. Many people had came to hog Mina's personal space and was feeling rather ...stuffy.

"For the love of Ra," Mina desperately said getting untangled from the whole circle mob that had surrounded her. "Let a girl breathe."

"Well at least you look formal," her mother pointed out.

She did, in fact looked better than before. She admitted but why would they to so much trouble for it?

"Well, well, aren't you looking fabulous," a voice said from the door. "I guess you want to be young prince's wife that bad, after all" spat her sister.

Mina almost choked at her own saliva, "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, were you not supposed to know? This whole ...party was for him to pick out a wife or future queen." Nanami said. Her mother threw death glares at her.

"M-Mother was there and itty bitty part that you kindly forgot to add about this whole thing." she looked at her mother.

"I..uhh.. Well, you see we knew you wouldn't have accepted to go in the first place, if you would have thought that what this party's intentions where," her mother stuttered.(1)

"I am not going to go to this party, if I have a slight chance to becoming **his** wife." Mina said disgusted at the thought that **she **would be next to the ...brat for the rest of her life. No, most certainly not.

"Its not like you have no choice anyway."

"What?" she turned to her sister.

"You have to go whether you like it not, cause face it. You are going to have to get married sometime, right?"

Mina pondered.

"Well there isn't time to waste, we have to go," her mother said.

Mina whined the whole way to the (ehh...ballroom?) to the room where the party was, while her mother was telling her a few things she had to do while being there.

"You have to at least dance with the prince at least once, in fact just once."(2)

"I have to dance with him too?"

"Yes, you do or then how will his parents decide which of you best for him. You cannot think that his parents will pick a bride for him that's not well-mannered and appropriate for him." Her mother explained.

_Ok, so I just have to be bad at this and. . .no problem._

_&&&_

Yeah, I'll give anyone a million cookies who can solve that little riddle! Haha, made it up myself :D

But anyway, on to the number thingies I put on the story, for better worth reading-ness, and more realistic-ness, Im asking YOU (person who is reading) for advice (yeah we need advice too), soooo I put those itty bitty number, cept not so itty bitty...(Its 2 o'clock a.m. here, bear with me XD)

(1) OK, I dunno if the Egyptians had little parties, or if it had a different name so like...yeah.

(2) Did Egyptians have a type of formal music or something, cause like that dance thingie really got me thinking... hehe. Cause i know this story where they are dancing...but it seems like Waltz and...that didnt exsist back then :(

So help me out here. For the greater GOOD of teh story xD. Or something. Hehe Thanks for readin -luffs for everyone-

ALSO, I found a strange little scene in the Prince of Egypt, ya know with Moses and stuff...yeah dont ask, but anyway... When Moses is told that he is a slave and turns sorta angsty and stuff, some where in the up coming song, or much of it; it says "All I've ever wanted" meaning they used Abv.?!? Could be them just doing that...Stupid Fox..or something. But yeah. x-X Sorry for my rambling XD


	10. And then there were how many?

Guess who's back kitties (dont ask why Im refering you guys as kitties xD), Im back after a long absense sp? o.O non internet life thing yeah. But good new is, I've got a longer-than-other-chapters chapter! And there is this other story idea itching around in my head, **but** I told my self I wont write it down til Im done with this one...and trust me, from where this is going its not ending any time soon.. at least I dont think... But hmm, anyway! Enough with my mindless rambling on with the story! x3

&&&

A young, mature-looking tan woman walked up to the entrance of the palace. Strolling up to a dark figure, obviously waiting for her since no one else was around her.

"I was expecting you here; the commander said you would be here." The dark figure said.

"Yes, so tell me what am I going to go by here." She said.

"Hasty, aren't we?"

"Well, there **are** people at the point of possibly being assassinated here," she said impatiently.

"Ah, well you do make a point. Alright then before anytime is wasted, your new name is Isis. _Isis _Nubian and 17 years old, and.. I suppose you know what they are supposed to believe."

"Yes, yes I do. And.. Isis..Nubian..17 years old. Okay, is that all?" "Isis" questioned, reciting the information she was supposed to remember.

"Yes, and well, good luck," the man said as he walked away..

Mina was taken to a room where all the other girls where there, it was almost as if she was "competing" for the title to be his wife. Disturbing.

_Okay, so basically I just have to avoid him to not get picked and-_

"Oh my Ra! I am so nervous"

"Me too!"

"I wonder who is going to be his wife, I hope I am! He is so...," the young girl paused. "..irresistibly handsome" (xD I couldnt come up with another word for hot)

Mina just groaned in disgust, loud enough for them to hear.

The young girl looked at her; she wasn't one of the girls Mina had seen when some of the guests had arrived, well girl guests.

"Are you not glad or even honored to be the one of the women to be chosen to be legible of being," this girl really spoke emotionally when she spoke of Atem. "Prince Atem's wife?"

This girl seemed really annoying, sorta like Teana; squealing, excited, and annoying when it came to the topic of Atem.

But Mina thought about the question, or as to seem interested, "To tell you the truth," she stood from where she was sitting. "I'm not in the least bit interested or I could care less of have the least possibility of being his wife." Mina grinned, and patted her shoulder in amusement of the two girls faces of shock. After being amused by their faces, Mina decided to walk away.

"You can't be serious, are you?"

"Perhaps she is same gender oriented." the other girl whispered to the other girl.

Mina stopped, "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you have to be, because...he is..Atem " The girl said.(LOL another Sasuke)

"That doesn't mean I **have **to be attracted to him," Mina said with a tone of frustration.

"Like I said; he's Atem, he has got to be the most gorgeous being in all of Egypt."

Mina didn't know what she was frustrated at; this girl's claim, or that it was the truth. _Tch, no.. no! What am I saying? This girl has gotten things into my head. Just give her_ _stern look, as if she was crazy. And walk away._

"...Right." Turned then walked away.

To her dismay, the girl must've thought it was rude to just leave like that. "Wait! I don't think I caught your name," she put on the most suffocating and disturbing smile Mina (in which Mina tried her hardest not to express any offensive gesture on her face) had ever seen, and put out her hand. "I am Ming, and the other girl," "Ming" smiled. "Is my adorable little sister, Ling."

"Yes, and you guys are from...?"

Ming looked at her clueless, "We are from...Oh! We come proudly from China"(I did my research :D)

"Right, right. Your names should've hinted," Mina suppressed a chuckle.

"Yes, well I have got to go do some extra errands before this whole party. Pleasure talking to you." Ming gave that smile again.

"Same." When Mina saw that Ming was no where in sight, she threw herself on the chair. _What in the name of Ra have I gotten myself in?_

On the other side of the palace, a tri-colored prince sat bored in a chair wishing it was the end of the night already, when it hasn't even started. Being dressed in almost gold everything, aggravated him greatly. Not to mention he had 25 of choice of which girl he wanted as a bride, if not less. The rest was up to his parents, and some other people he didn't know of. This was foolish, everything was foolish. But, what was really upsetting him?

Atem stood, he needed to get some fresh air. And not be spotted at the same time.

Surprisingly enough, there weren't much guards to avoid. But Atem couldn't help but feel he was being followed.. He paused and said, "Mana, wherever you are, come out now."

"How did you know I was here?" She asked disappointed approaching him from out of a huge vase.

"I had a feeling sooner or later I was going to have one of those infamous Mana attacks," Atem smiled as he sat one of the steps near the balcony.

Mana giggled, "You were due for one anyway." She looked at him; Atem's face was fraught with the expression of uncertainty, angst, and tension, "Is something the matter?" Mana fidgeted.

"Hm, everything I guess. Mana," He stood. "Consider yourself lucky not having to go through this like I have to."

Mana chuckled, "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine. You only have to marry someone you don't know and conceive a child for the dynasty with someone you don't, that is, if you don't end up with Mina. But then...that would be extremely awkward, considering you two loathe each til the very end, and..." Mana continued.

Atem's thoughts stood at the point where she brought Mina, come to think of it. He hadn't spoken to her since that night. She was most likely avoiding him.

"Also, you have to" she went on. "Are you listening to me?" Mana pouted.

"Uh, yes Mih- uh.. Mana. Of course." Atem stuttered and obviously lied.

Mana gave him a weird look. And finally said,"Good, so what I just told you will most likely help you through your troubles," she smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Now I got to go before anyone spots me here. Good bye!" With that said, she skipped down the exit of the palace.

Atem didn't know how long he how much time he had spent there just sitting there and talking to Mana. And just realizing he had almost called her Mina, was not taking the best toll on him.

He walked back to his room, and noticed there was a white haired person down the hall. He couldn't decipher-- yet again, damn his eye sight-- who the person was, but didn't think it was one of the palace guards. "Uh, I uhh You there!" He hesitantly called out, not that he was anything proud of. Probably his most non-manly moment.

The figure, to whom he called out to, turned around. Surpised. As if he didn't think anyone else was would be there, in such a ginormous palace. And in the right moment were he accidently stumbled out of the darknes and into some lighting–moonlight, that is– , Atem observed that this person had a mane of white, and not just old white, sort of silver. Which was to find on such a young looking figure, either that or this old person had a really good spine.

Afterward the stumbling into the light, the boy –where Atem finally figured out that it was a man– finally took off running like his life depended it.

"W-Wait! Come back!" Atem called out again, but the boy with the silver mane was out of sight. Atem came up to the door where the boy was standing, and suddenly the door opened.

"Atem?" A voice said emerging from the shadows behind him. "For the love of Ra! I haven't talked to you, unfortunately, in the longest period of time."

Much to his much dismay, it was the last person he wanted to see tonight. "Well, uh hello Teana."

"Good evening," She said eagerly before realizing the open room. "What's that room?"

Atem had forgotten that the door had opened before he turned around to find who had spoken. "I don't know, you caught my attention, then forgot about it."

"You mean. . . you didn't open it?"

"No"

"May I ask what are you doing here?" It was a voice – a voice he recognized only too well – coming out from the room.

"Mina, is that you?" Both of them said in unison.

"Yes, it happens to be me," now putting her hands on her hips. "I ask again, what are you doing here? Especially you" She nodded to Teana.

"I am going to have to ask you the same question, Lady Mina." Teana said in her defensive.

It seemed like it wasn't Mina's night, because she wasn't in the best of moods, "I **have **to be here, for the whole night event. And this **does **happen to be where I have to stay until its time to go, and for the last time what are you two doing here?"

Atem sighed, I was wondering around blindly, in the dark my I add, and saw a boy standing in front of your door, but by the time I called out to him, he was already gone,"He paused, "You did not hear me?"

Mina looked at him incredulously, and said nonchalantly, "No. As I said, I was getting rest, and/or getting prepared. In which, I have to do now."

"Wait." Atem had turned around to find that Teana had left out of nowhere seeming to be bored with no end about being a dull conversation, or so she mumbled.

"What?"

"Why were the candles off?" He questioned.

"Pardon?"

"Why were the candles off? I am sure there had to be a reason for why you had every single candle in that room was unlit." Atem seemed to be touching a nerve, because he could tell on his face that she was greatly annoyed with his interrogation.

"How many time do I have to repeat myself, I was resting. Have you ever heard of beauty sleep?" Mina snapped.

"I–" Atem was cut off.

"And, _Prince_ Atem, I do not _appreciate_ you questioning me as to what I was doing in _my _room, and if it is ok with you, _your _highness I have to be going now. Thank you, and I will be seeing you later," Ra, Mina just loved to emphasized

And Atem felt like he had been smacked right in the face, not to mention she practically slammed the door on his face. _Oh, yes, _he thought to him self. _This __**is **__very, very most definitely the most foolish night __ever_And started walking away.

&&&

Oooh la la, anger issues tee hee, but again sorry for teh long wait. Dx I'll try to get the next one in as soon as possible D Kay, kay?! Love ja

WAIT- I would like to thanks those of ya who reviewed and inspired me to write more than what was supposed to be written, extra love to j00 x3


	11. The Party, and its Guests

Oh. Mah. Gah. I updated earlier than usual right? Yeah. Koolness. AND also I've reach Chappie 10 since last chapter. Just forgot to mention it xD; But yeah. Its a shorter than usual chapter although there are a lot of vital things this chapter has cause I think Im sorta making it mystery...cept not really. Just clues'll add up and stuff. So yeah READ. Its for your own good xD

&&&

Mina strolled down the corridor, finally.

_This is it, after all the sulking. It has finally come to this._ Mina sighed. She met her mother outside of the room where the party was being held. Where her mother would walk down to the center of the room, where she would be presented as one of the legible princesses, or so she knew.

Her mother noticed that she was not nervous, but fidgeting. Although, she did have a better chance of being accepted as the Prince's wife, but she, for the best, kept that to herself.

Despite of what she saw, she asked, "Nervous?"

Mina just stared at the door with a blank expression, she never liked the idea of an arranged marriage. "No. Not exactly."

"Then why the fidgeting?"

Mina avoided the question and, instead, said, "Mother, how does it feel to be queen? As old as I am, and the position I hold in the Noble Family. I never got the chance to ask you." Still looking at the door waiting for it to open.

Her mother looked at her perplexed, as to questioning why she asked such a thing. Although, she looked at her in more of a "WTF?" way. "Why so–", but she stopped her self from asking because she knew **why** she was asking. By now Mina was looking at her and then said, "Well, uh Mina–.."

The doors finally opened, and Mina and her mother looked like deers in front of a car with headlight. Stunned. But they **quickly **got back to reality, and **quickly **resumed on how they were supposed to look. Smiling with big smiles, and gracefully walking down to the center of the room where Atem and his parents where standing next to Ming and her mother, Angelique, and so on.

The crowd, which was huge, clapped, for some odd reason. And the Pharaoh raised his arms, and the clapping ceased. "Here we have these 4 beautiful, young ladies in which one of them, by tonight, will be chosen to be my son's wife." The Pharaoh announced.

Mina's stomach, who was long dormant, turned.

The Pharaoh spoke again, "And you all have been gathered," he gave a charming smile. "To see who it will be, and to enjoy the party. Now enjoy."

After a few hours of being forced to greet every single being in the party, Mina stepped out into the balcony. She felt that her time in the balcony was the only peaceful one in the whole time she was here in this dreadful place. Mina didn't want to be Atem's wife. Regardless of her feeling for him. She just liked the thrill of being around a boy, and she didn't actually want to get married. And from the very beginning, from the talk in the room with her mother, and probably from when she was a baby. This was all planned. Mina felt utterly out of control. She had no power over anything. She thought as she peered through the darkness at the garden below, with all the water's glittering glory..

"Isn't dangerous for a young girl of your status to be out here all by yourself?" a kind, warming voice said from behind.

Mina turned around to find a very pregnant woman standing there. "Oh, I just needed some air from all this chaos." She somehow couldn't stop staring at the woman's belly, and constantly tried looking at her face.

"I can tell your nervous, Mina and its all right. It was like with me and my arranged marriage, except we weren't chosen like this." She said queerly. "By the way, my name Rachi(Don't ask)" 'Rachi' said again.

"Uh, you had an arranged marriage, too? Excuse me for asking."

"It's ok," Rachi gave a heart-warming smile. "And yes, I did. But I guess its ok now, as you can clearly see I'm expecting already." She giggled mentioning her pregnancy.

Mina knew all about this, in which she was proud of. In a certain long period of time, the womb where the baby was held grew as time went by and in 119 days the baby would come out of the womb, but after that her mother wouldn't tell her anything else. Or so she said until she was older.

"When do you think its due?"

"I'm not really sure, but its due soon." She gasped and Mina jumped. "Here, give me your hand."

Mina looked puzzled but gave her hand anyway. And Rachi put Mina's hand in the center of her belly and Mina felt indescribable joy. The baby was kicking. To think that there was actually a living being inside kicking for Ra knows what. "Incredible." Mina whispered. And felt the woman smile.

"If the Gods allow it, one day you might be able to experience the feeling, although at the beginning its not so joyous." She giggled again. "Well, you and me should get back before they begin to worry."

This woman, having just met her, made Mina think there was more to life than just sulking. "Yes, I think we should."

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw movement in the garden. She quickly turned towards the garden straining her eyes to search where the source of movement came from, and this time she was not imagining it. There was no wind to cause the bushes to move.

"Is something the matter?" Rachi asked.

"I ... I just saw something or somebody down in the garden."

"Are you positive you aren't just seeing things?"

"No, I know something moved, just like the shadows outside my door, and the horse in the desert. There **was** something down there."

"You are just nervous of all the events happening, now come on."

Again, something about the woman's face made her want to listen. It was too heart-warming. Like the perfect mother. Or mother-to-be in this case.

Mina sighed, "Fine."

When she was in the middle of the crowd she lost Rachi in the crowd. And someone pulled her shoulder, with an immense pull, mind you.

"There you are!" her mother said.

"Ow, mother can you pull any harder?"

"Sorry, we just wondering where you went. You practically missed the dancing part of the night so you might well try to mingle with the Prince or...something.," her mother said.

"I guess I might as well." Mina said with great annoyance.

Just as she saw Atem talking with Ming, she just felt a pang in her stomach. Could it be jealousy? But then her leaped or something of the similar when she noticed that he wasn't very much amused talking to her.

"What did I tell you?" Good Gods, why where people just sneaking up behind her. It was Seth.

"Tell me what?"

"Stop making it so obvious, and go over there and mark your territory." Mina just stood there very, very dumfounded. Did Seth just tell her to 'mark my territory'.

"Par..don?

"Just what I said, you and I both know that you have feeling for him so why not just show it, it is quite obvious, to me at least. Although, I might have to knock Atem on the head a few times so he could realize that you do."

"You know you just caught me really off guard, because what in the name of Ra did you just say? You-you are telling me to go and just claim the man just as if he was some kind of trading item in the market. And I at least think he's better off without me being the sulker that I am." She had to double take on the that. Did she just say she wasn't good of enough for Atem? Wasn't she the one who wanted to prove everyone of everything?

"Feh. I, at least, think you have a better chance than any of these girls." Again, double take.

She turned around and again disappeared. _People really have to stop doing that. But Seth was right, why am I hiding it? I mean, here I am, the chance to become his wife. And I'm just here, looking through the cracks of people. Make a move. __**Make**_ _**a move.**_

Just as she took one single, human, average, step towards where Atem was. From the left corridor there was a loud _**Boom**_...

&&&

O: "How dare you?! Leaving us poor fans with a cliffhanger!" I know, I know. But's its been a while since I left a cliffhanger. Nyeh nyeh nyeh. BTW before I forget. YOU, yes you, are going to help me name Mina's mother. Cause...I cant think of one. So yeah. Have a name that you might like in the story? If so, please reveiw and tell it to me. Cause I really need it ;o;

Also, I might be changing my name. So look out for that hehehe.


	12. The Explosion

1You must find me incredibly evil, don't you? Yeah, I would hate me too, BUT I have an excuse. As always, so I don't torture you guys for no reason whatsoever. Or do I? Anyway,first off I DID have a draft of this chapter, and I WAS gonna update sooner than I am now, but I got sidetracked by numerous thing like; my new addiction to Full Metal Alchemist (TIS GOOD); Acting crap (in which Im already quit), Books Im reading, and my laziness. And I have to say I feel unbelievably guilty for not updated sooner so I'll try to make this chapter longer.

And by the way, while we're talking here, this story is coming to end, but don't panic! Cause there will be a sequel, causethe plot of this story was petty angriness and hatred between Mina and Atem and which it obviously isn't anymore hence the "Redefining Hatred" Haha, but yeah I can't continue this story with this title, I'll squeeze like 3-4 chapters out of this story to start the new one. M'kays?Kay, I'll let you read now xDBTW heads up on Death.

_&&&_

_Suddenly from the left corridor, there was a loud B__oom_

After all the grace and elegance the party had with all the scattered chattering of the nobles that were there, everything had been stopped to a complete silence. With the tense feeling of confusion in the air, mixed with worry. There were bits of plaster flying everywhere and it was probably impossible to see without getting one stuck in your eyes.

Several split seconds later, a pang of worry struck Mina. She almost went to her knees of the sharp pain. And without thinking, she immediately grabbed a cloth from the banquet table to hold to her mouth while walking through the dusty, collapsing corridor. Dodging and running through the panicking crowd someone held her arm and held her back with a great intense pull.

Mina turned around to argue, "What the-"

"Where do you think you are going?" an obnoxious voice had cut her off.

"Nanami, I have to go see what happened." Catching her breath.

"You are not going anywhere. Mother told me to look after you and see that you would not do anything stupid. As to putting your life in danger from a wall that is caving in"

Mina glared, and snapped at Nanami, "Since when did you ever care about my welfare? Stop sucking up to Mother." And pulled her arm out of Nanami's grasp and continued running.

When she got there, she had realized. . . the corridor seemed like it had exploded. With some unknown substance, this hall had exploded.

And out of it all, Mina noticed a lump deep within of the hall. Evading the rocks on the floor and other objects falling from the wall Mina realized that the certain lump she had seen was a guest from a party in white. That guest was a woman... Mina couldn't bear it. That guest was Rachi!

Mina rushed, throwing the cloth where ever it landed, over to see if there was any slight thin sign of life. Tears building up in her tear ducts . She knelt to Rachi's now lifeless body where she had several scratched throughout her body, and blood coming out from her ear.

Mina grabbed her arm. "R-Rachi," she stuttered. "Rachi! Wake up. Rachi, you aren't dead" She said again, being oblivious to the tears coming down her cheeks. "Rachi, you–you are going to get up, a-and you are going to give birth to that baby that was kicking just a few moments ago."

Behind Mina, she felt footsteps running towards her direction. She cleared the tears from her face and stood up straight to see a woman running to her. "Is the woman dead?" The woman asked desperately.

Mina answered her with a question, "Who are you?"

"At this moment, it does not matter who I am, just if the woman is dead."

"If it is any of your concern, yes she is dead," She felt tears coming back to her. "By the time I got her, she was already dead" And before she knew it, the woman was running towards Rachi's corpse. "What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

The woman ignored her, "Do you have any clue of who might have done this?"

"No, like I said; I found her like this."

The woman sighed and cursed under breath, after what seemed like an eternity looking at Rachi's dead corpse, the woman started introducing herself, "I am who they call Isis, part of an organization to protect those who have the mark of the moon on their shoulders. You're friend here had the what they called the 'Sacred Mark' Thats part of the four phases of the moon."Isis paused; her tone deadly serious. "Unfortunately, that makes one of the four who are dead" she added.

Mina looked at her in bewilderment; was the woman serious? Was it just a joke of some kind? "Excuse me, what?"

"At this moment, I do not have time to explain. But I have a feeling we will be reunited soon enough," Isis stated. "Farewell" And she left just waking through the corridor in ruins, by that time the corridor was not longer emitting dust or bits of rock from the walls.

Mina looked around, and the aftermath of the explosion was great. And Rachi's body – Rachi's body wasn't there! She looked around for the body frantically. Racking through her brain to find where the body was. But it wasn't there, like it was stolen or something. She wondered what had become of the baby inside. Clearly it died, but she couldn't help but build up tears for the unborn baby... and Rachi.

"You there," someone from behind exclaimed. Mina turned around. "What happened here?" It was funny how they showed up just when the body was about gone, and there was no one to investigate. Meaning she was a suspect of the explosion, or of what they thought had happened. "What happened here?" A palace guard who was approaching said with a few behind him.

Mina tried to pull herself together. "Th-There was an explosion an-and there was a dead b-body here." She failed.

"A dead body? Where is it?"

"I–uh . . " Mina sighed. "It is not here anymore"

"Didn't you claim to see it," the guard questioned.

"Yes, but. . . It seems to be gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"I mean, it is _gone. _Not here. I clearly do not see it." She snapped back as a response. She wasn't regularly cheeky, besides when talking to Atem, but she was willing to make and exception to this guy.

"Did you know who the body was?"

"You mean...,"She corrected. "Who the body belonged to?"

The guard was baffled that a little snobby princess like herself had the guts to correct him. Suppressing his rage he responded, "Yes."

"It belonged to Rachi."

"Rachi...?"

"...?"

"What was her surname?" He spat.

"I did not really know well enough to know her surname, so if you excuse me mister, I'll be on my way. People must be worried sick," Mina said curtly.

At the exit of the blown up corridor, there stood people worried of what has happened. And they flocked to Mina like she was made of gold, and wanting to take chunks of her so they would have some of their own.

She heard may question fly through, and many of them to hard to understand. Mina had heard "What happened?" "Is anyone hurt?" "What caused the monstrosity?" There were endless questions, that remained unanswered. As soon as her mother pulled her out of the way. And dragged her back to the room. With amazingly great force, to Mina's surprise.

It seemed, to Mina, that there was something odd within her emotions. There was no sorrow anymore. And it struck her, she wasn't as sad as she should be about Rachi's death. Barely acquaintance or not. It's a death. And what about Isis? Who exactly was she? And before she knew it. Mina's mind was filled with unanswered question of her own. And again, before she realized it she was at her room.

"What happened it that corridor?" Her mother asked unexpectedly. That clearly caught Mina off guard.

"An explosion," she responded immediately.

"Who caused it?" She questioned again.

"I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean you are not sure?"

"I _mean_, I **don't **_**know**_What has gotten into you mother? You're acting odd."

"There was an explosion, in which you ran towards to."She scolded. Emphasizing on the word "ran" with her fingers."And you expect me not to worry? I think the better question here is what are you thinking putting yourself in risk of your life?"

"Well, I had to beca-..."

"Well?"

Mina didn't know why she ran to where the explosion was. She just absent-mindedly went to see what had happened, following the feeling of worry.

"Mina, I order you to answer me," Her mother was raging with fury.

"M-mother, I think I have to go to sleep now. I am feeling a bit..," she paused at her sudden dizziness. "A bit..."_And suddenly everything went dark as I hit my skull against the cold hard concrete..._

_A/N_ I thought about it for a while, and I realized it would be better if I did this story in first person. More detail, you know? Unless you guys don't like first person. In which you can give your opinions in reviews

There was a calling of my name, distant but clear. I had not remembered what happened after I had either fainted, or passed out from sleep deprivation. Either way I had hit my head pretty hard.I knew my consciousness would not last long, but I couldn't help my curiosity take over me and open my eyes and see who was calling my name. It so happen to be my mother, the one who was calling my name, and there were two other figures: Nanami, and Atem.

"Are you feeling better? You gave quite a scare in the bedroom," I thought I heard my mother smile while looking at down at me from what looked like a chair . And I was laying on my bed.

It took me about a split second for it to mesh into my skull, what in the name of Ra was Atem doing here? I couldn't ask myself anymore question, as I drifted into unconsciousness... yet again.

The morning sun from outside where shining on myeyes, waking me up to find that I was not alone in the room.

"Sounds like you awoke" a voice that sound too much like Nanami said.

"What are you doing here?" I groaned, not bother to turn to her.

"Such gratitude," she said with a tone of sarcasm. "Is this the thanks I get for watching you most of the night?" She added.

"I had no need to be watched while I slept."

"Well, apparent to a woman named Isis, you did."

The name rung an annoying bell, "Isis?"

"Yes, anyone you know?"

I paused, I really had no clue if this woman was dangerous or not, she obviously knew about the explosion, and about the victim of he explosion, she knew about Rachi being in danger. Would it really be necessary to lie? "No. I don't think I have met a woman named Isis"

&&&

Oh! She doesn't know who Isis is. Hmm. Suspicious. Hehe.

Reviews are love


End file.
